26 April 1990
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1990-04-26 ; Comments * Peel was unwell with flu and the BBC decided to repeat a show from 30 October 1989. * Beginning of show from John Walters: Hi this isn't John Peel who is off today with a bout of flu, but here's a programme he recorded last October, which I'm sure you'll enjoy hearing again'.'' Sessions * Birdland #1. Recorded: 1989-06-06. Broadcast: 28 June 1989. Repeated: 30 October 1989 Tracklisting * Fall: In These Times (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet * Black By Demand: In The Mist Of Funk (Vocal) (12" - Dearly Beloved) Tommy Boy * Birdland: See No Evil (session) '''£1 * Aurlus Mabele: Rosine (LP - Soukouss La Terreur) Jimmy's Production * Young Gods: Rue Des Tempêtes (LP - L'Eau Rouge - Red Water) Play It Again Sam * Wedding Present: Granadaland (LP - Bizarro) RCA : (JP: 'I love them, you love them, all God's children love the Wedding Present') * Prince B: Ode To A Forgetful Mind (It's A Shame) (12") Pet Project * feedtime: Meter (LP - Suction) Decoy * Birdland: Paradise (session) £2 *Culture: Hand "A" Bowl (LP - Good Things) RAS *Fine Art: Sunderland Are Back In The 1st Division (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection : (JP: 'It's ridiculous in its own way as a record called Liverpool are back in the 2nd Division, I can remember when they were mind you, I can tell you a tale or two') *Field Mice: Couldn't Feel Safer (LP - Snowball) Sarah £5 *Dinosaur Jr.: Bulbs Of Passion LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Nothing-Short-Of-Total-War-Part-One/release/388215 Nothing Short Of Total War (Part One) - A Blast First] Blast First £6 *An Officer And A Gentleman: Work The House (12") Right Area $''' *Fire Party: Gethsemane (LP - New Orleans Opera) Dischord *Birdland: Sugar Blood (session) '''£3 *Krispy 3: Coming Clear (7") The Producers $''' *Bastards: Bo Diddley (LP - Monticello) Glitterhouse *Cabaret Voltaire: Hypnotised (The Fon Force Dub) (12") Parlophone '''# *Extreme Noise Terror: In It For Life (shared LP with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below *Tuffest: Frighten Friday (7") Steely & Clevie *Mega City Four: Awkward Kid (7" - Awkward Kid / Cradle) Decoy *Birdland: White (session) £4 *Einstuerzende Neubauten: Schwindel (LP - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade''' @''' *Track marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Track marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 6 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B5974XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B5974XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 * 3) best of peel vol 3 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) * 4) 1990-04-xx Peel Show LE070 * 5) Dance 2 Side B.mp3 * 6) John Peel Birdland Session (26th April 1990) ; Length * 1) 0:49:03 * 2) 0:38:53 * 3) 46:05 (from 43:37) * 4) 40:56 (31:12-36:16) * 5) 46:12 (from 39:00) * 6) 22:24 (until 18:12) ; Other * 1) 2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Best Of Peel Vol 3 * 4) Created from LE070 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 * 5) Dance 2 (Jan-Apr 1990) * 6) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5974/2) * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5974/2) * 4) Mooo * 5) Mooo * 6) Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Wilshaw Tapes